


Trash

by Selador



Series: dragon au [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Titus is a good boy, also a dragon, ardyn tries to convince him to his side anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Ardyn tries to convince Titus to join his cause. It doesn't go well.





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> infidusfiles asked: Dragon Titus telling Ardyn the Lucian crystal is stupid and Ardyn reacting poorly

“No,” Titus decides. “It’s ugly.” **  
**

“Excuse me?” The Chancellor asks, though Titus is beginning to doubt he’s only just the High Chancellor. Something smells rotten.

“I don’t want it in my hoard. It’s  _ugly_ ,” Titus repeats. Trying to goad this man, or whatever he might be, into revealing himself. “Why would I want trash like that in my hoard?”

“I–you–it’s not trash!” The Chancellor protests, spluttering. “How  _dare_  you call an ancient, magical artifact, that has more power than _some flying lizard_  will ever have?”

Titus pretends to critically examine the fucking rock again. “Doesn’t change the fact that it’s an ugly rock.”

The Chancellor screams, and throws a sword at him–wait… that’s the  _Armiger_.

 _Fuck_. Only the Caelum line has access to the Armiger, but Titus doesn’t  _recognize_  this one.

Briefly, Cor’s words of  _Mors has been dead for years–Regis is the King now, and you never noticed_  cross through his thoughts, but this human doesn’t look like Regis or Mors or any of the Kings Titus has seen rise and fall.

And Ardyn still  _smells_  weird. What even  _is_  that?

Titus dodges, scales running down his limbs, feeling fire ignite in his lungs as he becomes more and more draconic. “Whoever you are,” Titus growls. “You won’t win this.”

And he lunges.


End file.
